


Potter's Naughty Way

by raykkenoha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Training, Blaise Zabini is a good friend, Blow Jobs, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco cries, Draco is quite cute, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Harry is a Tease, Harry is somewhat an Asshole, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent Draco, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, Porn with Feelings, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Some Plot, Somewhat Good Draco Malfoy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco could not resist Harry Potter. All Draco had to do was give in and let Potter have his naughty way with him. It was not that bad. Actually, it was very good and quite pleasurable, so really, what could wrong?<br/>{Or... Draco falls in love when he probably shouldn't and Harry is a horny, insatiable man}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter's Naughty Way

[On the first time,] Draco was quite glad that Potter was totally smashed and, somehow, still managed to take the lead, because Draco had no idea to where he should put his hands, or what he should do with his mouth when it was not over Potter’s.

If he dared to be honest to himself, he would admit that he was fucking scared of what was bound to happen.

Yes, he knew some of the mechanics of sex, but he had never practiced it before. Hell, he had only kissed two people — Pansy and Blaise — before this day, but he never got to second and third basis with neither of them.

Until this day, his intimate parts only knew his fingers.

Potter grounded his erection over Draco’s own and took his mouth away from the blonde’s collarbone.

“Let’s go somewhere private,” he whispered in Draco’s ear, nibbling his earlobe and earning another yelp from the blonde.

Draco opened his eyes and looked around the Ministry toilet they were in. They were lucky that no one decided to use this bathroom in the last… _Twenty minutes!_ They have been leaning against the bathroom door — _snogging_ — for twenty freaking minutes!

Potter’s mouth found his again and kissed him. Potter’s tongue was warm and talented, even though his mouth tasted like firewhiskey.

“We can go to my place,” Potter said with his lips pressed against Draco’s.

Draco’s mind took a weird loop and in some seconds of logic reasoning, he decided that it was better if they went to his flat, rather than Potter’s house — Potter was too drunk to apparate — and some dark, proud place of Draco’s mind said that he would not want to do the Walk of Shame on the other day.

“Let’s go to mine,” he said with a raspy voice and  finally took his hands away from the door, putting them around Potter’s midsection and apparating them both to his place.

They landed in his bed, and Potter smiled crookedly at him, reaching for his wand and getting them both naked with a few swishes.

Draco’s face got bright red and he squeezed the sheets with his free hands to stop himself from trying to cover up.

Before he could chicken out of this situation, Potter’s mouth was back on his and Draco lost himself to the sensations.

* * *

The morning after was the worst part, he reckons.

Draco opened his eyes and inhaled sharply, revelling in the musky scent from the man under him. Sometime during the night, he and Potter managed to intertwine their limbs and now Draco’s face was nested in Potter’s neck, his hand splayed lazily over the tanned chest.

Before he could give in to his desires and caress the caramel skin under his probing fingers, the body under him stirred and he hastily closed his eyes. Potter groaned and Draco could tell that he was staring at him.

“Fuck,” Potter growled before carefully hauling himself out Draco’s arms and off the bed and stringing in a row of curses.

Draco had to bite his lip not to let out a frustrated whimper while hearing the sounds of Potter searching for his things in the bedroom.

When he finally heard the _pop_ from the apparition, Draco opened his eyes and pushed the covers all over himself.

He was feeling dirty. Used. Stupid. Worthless.

He curled himself in a foetal position, wincing when he felt a dull ache on his back.

Draco didn’t stop the tears that were prickling at his eyes, knowing that letting them fall was better than trying to convince himself to be strong.

* * *

[On the second time,] Draco wanted to say that he had experienced with every available cock on the past few months. He wanted Potter to know that he was more experienced and talented than any other person Potter had ever fucked.

Obviously, he had not.

He did know more things though. He had found many books about sex and studied them thoroughly in his free time. He did not practice his knowledge with anyone but himself, and he even bought himself some toys — for the lonely days when his hands were not enough.

He thought he would never have the chance to have sex with Potter again, but the Auror Office's Halloween Party turned out to be a great opportunity.

This time, though, Potter didn’t seem as drunk as the first, but Draco didn’t care. He thought it would be okay. Potter would fuck him senseless, then they would sleep, and Potter would leave on the next morning probably hating Draco.

He didn’t expect Potter to leave right before finishing him off.

After Draco came all over the sheets — this time, they weren’t face to face —, Potter thrust some more times and then came inside Draco, groaning and digging his fingers in the pale hips. Then, without a word, he got out of Draco, grabbed his wand, summoned his clothes and apparated away.

Draco got out of bed in shaky legs, feeling worn-out, and grabbed his wand. He cast quick cleaning spells over his body and bed sheets before getting back on the bed and feeling bad about himself.

“What the hell am I doing?” he asked himself, staining his pillow with warm tears.

* * *

[On the third time,] Potter surprised Draco.

Draco found out about a Gay Wizard Pub called _U-Horn_ and decided to go there with Blaise. While Blaise flirted harmlessly with everyone that passed by them, Draco was downing more and more coloured drinks.

“Hey, mate, you should stop drinking,” Blaise said at one point, stopping Draco from ordering yet another drink.

Draco turned to look at him with a frown and held his hand in front of Blaise.

“Shush, you!” he said, narrowing his eyes slightly, “I am dealing with an existential crisis,” he slurred and nodded to himself.

Blaise snorted a giggle.

“Yeah, I can tell,” he said, “but since you won’t tell me what it is about, I won’t be able to help you.” He put his hand on Draco’s shoulder and locked eyes with him, “you can’t drown in alcohol, mate”

Draco sighed and Blaise ordered him a water.

“I had sex,” he said, and Blaise raised an eyebrow. He took a sip from the bottle of water and looked away. “It was with someone that doesn’t care about me.”

“Oh, Draco,” Blaise said quietly and held his hand over the table. “Why did you do that?”

Draco said nothing, just kept staring silently at the other side of the pub.

“I think I am in love,” Draco whispered and Blaise looked at him sympathetically.

“You can always have my body,” was Blaise’s attempt at cheering him up. He wiggled his eyebrows coquettishly and Draco barked out a reluctant laughter.

“Good to know I will always have you as my loyal fuck buddy,” he bitterly joked and Blaise grinned.

“My cock is probably bigger than this other guy’s,” Blaise said with a cocky smile and Draco rolled his eyes. “And if you want to top, I assure you that I am very bendy”

 “Oh, dear Salazar, why?” Draco made a disgusted expression. “Why did I make such a frivolous friend?” he deadpanned.

“Why do I have such a prude as a friend?” Blaise asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

“A prude that loves to have my cock up his arse,” Draco heard a voice whisper in his ear and froze.

Blaise frowned, looking at Potter leaning in his friend.

“Potter?” Blaise said and Draco got out from his stupor.

“Zabini,” Potter got back to his full height and greeted him with a tight smile. “I was just asking Malfoy about the new assignment in Stealth and Tracking,” he looked down at Draco. “It’s a very _hard_ assignment.”

Draco took a large gulp of water before looking up at Potter. Potter was dressed in tight black trousers and a green t-shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes. His hair was wild and sexy, and he wasn’t wearing glasses. Draco licked his lips, fighting the urge to jump into Potter and ravish him.

“Draco?” the blonde turned to face Blaise and blinked a few times, realising that he was still a bit drunk. “Let’s get you home,” he said and stood up.

Draco stood up too, faltering a bit and bumping into Potter.

“ _Whoops_ ,” he said and chuckled nervously, not daring to look at the brunette, who stabilized him and squeezed his hip lightly before letting him go. “Bye, Potter,” Draco said and quickly held onto Blaise’s forearm.

After he was safely tucked in his bed, he heard an apparition pop and suddenly Potter was on his bed, kissing him.

He wanted to be brave enough to deny it. He wanted to be brave enough to stop it before they went too far and he ended up crying alone all over again. He wanted to be brave enough to ask Potter just _what the fuck he thought he was doing_ , ignoring Draco at Auror Training _every fucking day_ , but fucking him senseless whenever the opportunity showed.

He said nothing, though, because Potter was rougher this time. And Draco loved it.

Potter claimed Draco’s body wildly, nibbling and sucking and digging his fingers on the pale hips. He was leaving hickeys and bruises in every expense of soft skin he could find. He loosened Draco’s hole with few swishes of his wand, not bothering to prepare him as thoroughly as he had on the other two times.

Draco did not complain, in a wicked way he felt treasured, so he wrapped his legs around Potter’s waist and thrust up when he found himself ready. Potter got the cue and slid inside, groaning when he was fully sheathed by Draco’s warmth. Draco wiggled his hips, urging the other boy to move and moaning when Potter’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Potter growled and thrust several times on the same angle, revelling on Draco’s moans and whimpers. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” he chanted and closed his hand around Draco’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Draco intertwined his fingers in Potter’s hair, pushing him closer, seeking those hard lips and that warm tongue and those teasing teeth. Potter complied and kissed him hard on the lips, speeding his thrusts and making the bed creak louder.

Draco came with a loud moan, shuddering with pure pleasure. Potter came after a few shallow thrusts and bit down hard on Draco’s throat, making the blonde yelp in pain and pleasure as Potter’s cock rubbed ever so slightly in Draco’s prostate on the way out.

Aside from the pants and the tiny whimpers of discomfort, Draco did not emit any other sound while Potter fumbled for his things and left.

* * *

After that day, his and Potter’s encounters became more frequent and with no alcohol involved whatsoever.

Draco would be wandering on the Ministry after Auror Training and Potter would grab him and fuck him senseless in the toilet or in a misplaced storeroom. Or he would just show up in Draco’s flat late at night and have his naughty way with him.

There were some days when Potter was more enthusiastic and thoroughly ravished Draco, leaving the blonde with several bruises and hickeys.

Draco could have vanished them easily, but he didn’t. He liked them; they were his secret, his guilty pleasure.

Besides, it was winter, so no one would see the infamous red and purple marks all over his body.

Unless he had to partake in the trimestral training exams that happened in the training room, where the environment would change according to the schedule.

Draco prayed that the environment chosen for this trimester was a cold one, like from Russia or something.

His prayers were not heard.

“Fuck,” Draco muttered under his breath when the Auror lecturing them said that they would train in a tropical environment.

Draco was the last to enter the locker rooms, cursing Merlin, Salazar, and Harry-bloody-Potter.

He reached his locker that was unfortunately near where Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were changing clothes. He completely ignored them, facing the locker, and started to nonchalantly take off his robes, praying to Merlin that neither of them would look at his body.

“Like it wild, huh, Malfoy,” Weasley said jokingly and Draco scoffed. “Are you seeing someone?” the redheaded blurted out.

Draco put on his weather-adaptable trousers and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why do you ask, Weasley? Are you interested?” he teased.

Ronald promptly shook his head, and then scratched his neck bashfully.

“Hermione wants to have a double date with a couple,” he said, “but we don’t know any other couples,” he gave a pointed look at Harry— _Potter_ , “since Harry broke up with Ginny and now fucks with every moving thing in a ten feet radius,”

Potter snorted and Draco tried to ignore the ache in his heart and the sudden urge to vomit.

Weasley turned to look back at him, “I was wondering if you and your… Um… _Partner_ … would like to hang out with us”

Draco glanced at Potter and gulped as he noticed the raven-haired man was staring indifferently at him. He turned to look at Weasley — _I may as well call him Ronald now, I guess_ —, and he found himself nodding slowly and unsurely at those expectant blue eyes.

“Great,” Ronald smiled at him. “I will talk to Hermione and she will send you the details tomorrow, okay?”

“ _Uh-um_ ,” Draco found himself muttering.

Ronald and Potter left and Draco stared blankly at the wall for a minute before fully realising what had just happened.

“Fuck, I need a date,” he mumbled.

* * *

On the other day, Draco received a letter from Hermione Granger saying the place where the four of them should meet and the date — this Saturday, at a cosy restaurant on Diagon Alley.

He was still surprised with Ronald’s request, even though he was somewhat friends with Hermione after their Eighth year at Hogwarts together, and though Ronald wasn’t a downright prat to him as he was before, he never thought they would go out as colleagues. Maybe they could even become friends.

He only had to find a date for Saturday.

Draco breathed in and out slowly, letting this sink in, and decided to send a letter to Blaise, asking for a meeting at night, before he left for Auror Training.

* * *

When he heard the _pop_ of Blaise’s arrival, Draco was pacing in his living room thoughtfully.

“ _What took you so long?_ ” he screeched when he heard footsteps approaching, not bothering to turn around and face his friend. “You _know_ you shouldn’t leave me alone when I am in existential crisis mode!” he wailed. “I am having the most incongruous ideas and they seem to be making sense!” he ranted, “Dammit, Blaise, I considered asking Smith out, _Smith!_ ” he buried his face on his hands. “I should just curl up and die,” he laughed bitterly, “why are you so quiet?” he asked, taking his hands out of his face and finally turning around. “Oh, fuck,” Draco gulped audibly and his eyes widened comically.

His grey eyes locked with green ones that were staring thoughtfully at him.

Draco slapped his head, cursing softly under his breath and heading towards the couch. He heard soft padding on the carpet and soon Potter was sitting beside him.

Draco felt like crying. He felt like his whole world was collapsing over him, even though Potter didn’t _know_ , Draco thought that his face was revealing enough.

It was actually funny, in a twisted way, because Harry Potter was the epitome of Gryffindor, who wore his feelings as if it was a cloak, always readable and reachable. Draco Malfoy was closed off, untouchable and undecipherable, with his feelings buried so deep you had to dig to know they were there. When they were together, though, the roles reversed and Draco was the one struggling to decipher Potter, while the blonde was so exposed, so easily readable — _not by Potter, though, because Potter didn’t care enough._

“So you’re single?” Potter asked, breaking the tense silence that surrounded them.

Draco agreed with a hum, not trusting his vocal cords to speak.

He blinked fast, wishing away the tears. It wasn’t fast enough, though, because some tears streaked down his cheeks. He could feel Potter’s stare, but he wouldn’t look back at him, so he just kept staring at the floor, letting the tears take away his dignity.

“What have we been doing?” Potter asked both himself and Draco.

Draco thought about several snarky remarks, but decided on stating the truth.

“I have no idea,” he muttered and chuckled bitterly while more tears pooled in his eyes and then fell down his flushed cheeks.

“Me neither,” Potter said with a bemused chuckle. “We just pounced on each other on that Ministry Function and I couldn’t stop thinking about you for months,” Potter said earnestly.

“ _You_ pounced on _me_ ,” Draco stated and Potter rolled his eyes.

“I tried going out with other people but it wasn’t the same, and then on the Halloween party we met at the bathroom by chance—,”

“I confess that I stalked you into the bathroom,” Draco muttered and Potter grinned.

“And then at U-Horn, where I thought you were on a date with Zabini or something, and I just wanted to fuck you raw,” Potter’s voice got a bit hoarse and Draco shivered.

“You managed that,” the blonde whispered.

They kept silent for a few seconds, both lost in thought.

Harry stroked Draco’s cheek with his thumb and Draco widened his eyes, finally turning to face the brunette, who was suddenly too close.

“I am sorry,” Harry said, looking intently into Draco’s surprised eyes while he swiped the tears away.

Harry’s thumb came to rest on Draco’s bottom lip, and he pressed it slightly, taking it away before carefully leaning in to kiss those thin, pale lips. Draco moaned softly into the kiss, parting his lips and letting that warm, familiar tongue enter his mouth.

They kissed slowly, yet passionately.

There was an apparition _pop_ and they broke apart, looking bewildered, and stared at the new man in the room.

“Bloody hell!” Blaise howled in surprise.

“Um—,” Draco stuttered, looking at Harry for support.

“We are—,” Harry tried. “Um— we have been— um—,” he looked back at Draco and almost smiled when he realized the blonde was staring at him with a warm, yet tense, expression on his face. “ _Dating?_ ” he asked with a meaningful expression and Draco nodded slowly, his lips twitching slightly up.

They both turned to face Blaise, who had a smug expression on his face.

“I knew it!” he said and laughed. “After that day at U-Horn and the weird glares Potter has been giving me at the Ministry, I knew that something was going on between you two.”

Draco snorted.

“So why did you bloody _scream_?”

“I didn’t think I’d see you two going at it,” Blaise said, “I was surprised.”

 Draco’s face flushed red and Harry laughed.

“We weren’t going at it,” the blonde muttered.

“ _Yet_ ,” Harry stated with a crooked smile.

“Right,” Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to the blonde, “I’ll leave you to your horny Gryffindor,” his eyes glinted of mischievousness and before Draco could stop him, he added: “your _one and only_ ”

“ _Eff you_ ” Draco growled.

Blaise smiled lopsidedly and apparated.

Harry frowned and stared at Draco, whose face was as red as a Weasley’s hair.

“What was he talking about?” the brunette asked.

“Oh, um—,” Draco stuttered, “you are the only Gryffindor I’ve been with, y’know”

“Really?” Harry narrowed his eyes, “that’s all Blaise was talking about?”

Draco fidgeted and turned to face the floor, feeling tears pool in his eyes once again.

“What was he really talking about, Malfoy?” Harry pushed once again.

“Um—,” Draco hated how much he had stuttered in less than an hour. “It’s nothing… It’s just that…” he closed his eyes and sniffed. “It’s pathetic; really…” he scoffed dismissively. “My— um—,” he took a deep breath. “My first time was with you”

Draco wouldn’t dare to open his eyes, he just stayed there, hands heavy on his knees, sniffing quietly and waiting for Harry to make a sound.

“Oh,” was the only sound the brunette said after a long time, and Draco shivered slightly. “ _Sorry_ ,” he said then and Draco opened his eyes hastily, turning to look at Harry.

“What are you saying?” he asked in bewilderment.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, looking a bit abashed. “I didn’t know,”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Draco said, bravely lifting his hand and stroking Harry’s cheek. “I wanted that”

“I was drunk and I wasn’t very careful and—,”

“It was perfect,” Draco smiled softly, before grimacing. “Well, you cursing and leaving me alone the other day was, indeed, horrible,” Harry now looked even more ashamed of himself. “And you leaving me and ignoring me every other day is horrible _and_ cruel”

“I am very, very, very sorry,” Harry said.

“You should be,” Draco huffed, but grinned. “But since I am a very nice guy,” now Harry huffed, “I will let you make it up to me,”

“Oh,” the brunette raised an amused eyebrow. “And may I ask how, exactly, will you let me make up to you?” he leered.

“It is very easy,” Draco said, his face flushed, and he bit his lip before daringly requesting: “I will forgive you if you go on a date with me,”

Harry was taken aback at Draco’s proposal, and the blonde had to use all of his strength to keep looking at Harry, because he was feeling anxious.

“Of course,” Harry grinned happily and Draco let out a sigh of relief, “when?”

“Saturday,” Draco bit his lip once again, “with Ronald and Hermione.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed in and out slowly, and Draco closed his eyes sturdily, waiting for the worse. “Sure,” Harry answered and put his hand over Draco’s, squeezing it lightly.

Draco opened his eyes, stared at Harry curiously for a moment, and smiled brightly, leaning in for a kiss.

This kiss soon escalated to a snog, and Draco was now sitting on Harry’s lap on the couch, moving his hips up and down in a delightful rhythm.

“Can we go to your bed?” Harry asked.

“Uh-um,” Draco hummed.

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco’s thighs when he hoisted them both up from the couch. Draco promptly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, nibbling on the brunette’s neck while he took them to Draco’s room.

Draco was carefully dropped on the mattress. Harry kneeled between Draco’s legs, and started to take the blonde’s pyjama shirt off, kissing every expanse of skin that came to view. He then took off the blonde’s pyjama pants, smiling happily when he realised he wasn’t wearing any briefs underneath it.

Draco just watched Harry in astonishment, wondering why he was going so slowly.

Harry kissed each one of Draco’s nipple, licked his scars, bit the indent near his hipbones, sucked his inner thighs, leaving bruises, and then nuzzled his face on Draco’s crotch, looking up at the whimpering blonde.

“Um?” Draco stuttered, grabbing the bed sheets for support, “Wha— _Oh!_ ” the blonde moaned when Harry engulfed his cock in one swift motion.

Harry licked the underside of the cock, then took it out of his mouth and licked the slit, before putting the tip inside his mouth again and hollowing his cheeks.

Draco whimpered, involuntarily bucking his hips up. Harry was quick to hold Draco’s hips down firmly with one hand before bobbing his head up and down.

With his free hand, Harry fondled Draco’s balls for a moment before going further down and teasing the twitchy hole. He took his fingers away and took his mouth away from the cock, quickly coating two fingers with saliva and putting one inside Draco’s ass.

Draco squirmed, moaning louder when Harry managed to breach in. With his finger fully encased in Draco’s ass, Harry put his mouth back on the jutting cock in front of him, bobbing his head again. Harry flexed his finger, searching for Draco’s prostate, and elicited a moan when he found it.

He quickened his motions, and put another finger in, twisting and scissoring them before teasing Draco’s prostate again. Draco was a whimpering mess on the bed; he was burying half of his face on the pillow, but Harry could still see the blush and the way he was biting his lip. Draco felt his balls tightening and the burning sensation on his stomach as he tightened his grip on the bed sheets.

“I’m— _I’m—_ ,” Draco tried to say. “ _Oh, fuck!_ ” he cried and came.

Harry swallowed the bitter-tasting fluid, sucking and lapping at the cock thoroughly. He then rose on his knees and straddled Draco’s hips. Draco looked up dazedly at him and he leaned in for a kiss. Draco moaned into the kiss, using one of his hands to grab Harry’s hair, and the other to—

“Oh,” Harry moaned when sneaky fingers entered his trousers and grabbed his achingly hard cock.

Draco smirked at him, jerking the cock in a swift pace. Harry snorted and kissed the insolent smirk away, gasping when Draco twisted the hand at the tip of his cock. He couldn’t control his hips and started to fuck Draco’s fist, and after some minutes, he came on Draco’s hand, grunting loudly against the blonde’s lips.

He opened the eyes he didn’t remember closing and looked down at Draco, who gave him a small smile, although his expression was a bit apprehensive.

“Are you going to spend the night?” Draco asked in a small voice and looked away.

“If it’s okay with you,” Harry said, also feeling a bit insecure.

Draco turned to look at him and nodded.

“It’s more than okay,” he said and bit his lip.

Harry smiled, feeling something warm spread in his chest, and leaned in to bite those reddish lips.

* * *

When Draco arrived at the restaurant in Diagon Alley, he was a bit anxious and ten minutes early. He and Harry had talked about the date — after another round of sex and a shower that ended up with more sex — and decided that they shouldn’t arrive together, so that they could surprise Hermione and Ronald.

“Draco Malfoy, table for four,” Draco said to the receptionist. She smiled at him and led him to a cosy table near a big enchanted window. “Thank you,” he said.

Draco sat there for a while, and soon Hermione and Ronald arrived. They greeted the blonde warmly before asking about his partner.

 “He will be here soon,” he answered and shrugged nonchalantly, even though his mind was burning wondering when the fuck Harry would—

Draco licked his lips slowly, staring at the wonderfully dressed man that was approaching the table. Harry was clad in muggle winter clothes that were snugly fitted. His hair was a wild mess in his head, and he had the sexiest stubble covering his face.

 _‘Oh, fuck, it’s real, Harry Potter and I are dating,’_ he thought, feeling his mouth go dry, _‘he is so hot,’_

“Who is so hot?” Hermione asked with a frown. Ronald raised an eyebrow. Draco flushed.

“I am,” Harry said, perching himself on the chair beside Draco. “Hello, Ron, Hermione,” he smiled cheekily.

“You son of a bitch,” Ronald said half-heartedly and Hermione swatted his arm.

“Hey,” Harry kissed Draco’s lips chastely.

“Hey,” Draco smiled fondly, inhaling the musky scent of his lover.

“Aww,” Hermione cooed, “how long have you been dating?”

“We’ve been dating for two months,” Draco answered. He and Harry had agreed to count their relationship since that day at U-Horn, because that is when they became mutually exclusive.

“So Harry was the one who left all those marks, huh,” Ronald said, “quite kinky if you’d ask me,” Harry had the decency to blush.

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded before turning to Harry. “What took you so long to tell us?”

Harry shrugged.

“We were sorting things out,” Draco answered for him. Harry found his hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze.

“It took me a long time to cope with my feelings,” Harry added and Draco snorted under his breath.

“Oh, we all know how oblivious you can be, Harry,” Ronald quipped, exchanging an amused look with his wife.

“I must say I’m not that surprised,” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “Last time I shared a lift with both of you, I could practically _touch_ the sexual tension between you two,”

“Not my fault that Potter here is a bloody sex machine,” Draco snorted. “He can’t take his hands off me”

They all laughed and Harry splayed his fingers on Draco’s thigh under the table.

“I am a sex machine?” Harry huffed; trying to sound offended as he ran his fingers teasingly on Draco’s thigh. “You are the one who wakes me up for sex!” Harry said, recalling the day they slept together previously on the week, and placed his hand over Draco’s clothed half-hard cock.

Draco huffed and his face flushed.

“We should eat,” he said, batting Harry’s hand away from his crotch and glowering at him for a moment before ordering.

Harry’s response was a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**~x~ Two Years Later ~x~**

“HARRY JAMES POTTER,” Draco shrieked from the second floor. “COME BACK HERE!” He flailed his hands that were both stuck at the opposite sides of the headboard. “HARRY. JAMES. _POTTER!_ ” he screeched.

As there were no answers, he gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling. He was there, naked, arse exposed and slick; cock painfully hard and hands restrained for almost _ten minutes_! Harry turned him on, thoroughly prepared his hole, locked his wrists, smirked and left.

He finally heard soft padding on the carpet and turned his face to glare at the beaming Gryffindor who entered the room. He was wearing only boxer-briefs and Draco almost forgot why he was mad at him. Almost.

Harry pounced him, getting on his knees and trying to kiss his mouth but Draco only huffed and turned his face away. Harry laughed at him and rubbed the head of his cock on Draco’s quivering hole, sucking Draco’s throat eagerly.

Draco gasped and licked his lips, Harry entered him in a swift motion and he moaned. Harry put his hands beside Draco’s head on the pillow for good leverage and shifted his hips slowly.

“I hate you,” Draco panted and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. “What took you so long?”

Harry kept thrusting in and out slowly; looking intently at Draco’s flushed face.

“I had to grab a thing,” he said and showed his closed hand to Draco, who frowned. Harry sped up his pace and kissed Draco hardly on the lips.

Draco grabbed the headboard for support, thrusting his hips up in harmony with Harry’s passionate thrusts.

“Oh, _fuck_ there!” he moaned, his cock dripping pre-come on his chest, “ _harder,_ _harder!_ ” he commanded and Harry obeyed, leaning down to graze his teeth on Draco’s jaw and dropping the box he was carefully holding on one hand to go wrap his fingers on Draco’s cock and jerk.

Draco screeched and came; Harry jerked every drop out of him, twisting his hand at the end of that lovely pink cock and rubbing his thumb on the slit. He came a moment after, filling Draco’s perky arse with his come and groaning on Draco’s throat.

After a few moments of post-orgasm bliss, Harry got out of Draco and freed Draco’s sore wrists. Draco tried to glare at him, but he ended up giggling and kissing his cheek.

Harry picked up his wand and cast cleaning spells all over them both before picking up the little box that he dropped on the bed.

“Draco Malfoy,” he said, looking into Draco’s eyes and smiling coyly at him. “Um, I love you,”

“I love you too,” Draco said, also smiling.

“And I know we only live together for a year,” Harry went on, “and that maybe things won’t always be perfect, and that we still bicker over stupid things, and that I am a mess and maybe someday you’ll get bored of me,” he said self-consciously.

Draco raised an eyebrow at that.

“Perhaps not in the near future,” Harry blushed, “I actually hope it will be many, many, many years from now that you’ll get bored of me.” He sighed. “I hope that you never think that our relationship is a mistake, because we have always been drawn to each other, but relationships aren’t about that, they are also about hard work and I— no, _we_ , work hard for our relationship and I think that—,”

“Potter, you’re rambling,” Draco said, looking amused.

“Right.” Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. “What I’m trying to say is,” he took a deep breath and opened the box in front of Draco’s face. “Will you marry me?” He asked, biting his lip.

Draco stared in awe from the pair of golden-and-silver rings to Harry’s expectant gaze. His eyes started to fill with tears and he let out a sob before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” he said, feeling light-hearted and kissing every expanse of Harry he could reach.

Harry laughed, also feeling giddy, and grinned broadly at him when Draco stopped the hug. Draco was crying and sobbing and laughing and Harry couldn’t stop staring at him.

“I love you,” Harry said again, using his wand to put the box and the rings over the bedside table and lying down on the bed, pulling Draco next to him.

Draco cradled him, intertwining their lungs, and then kissed him on the lips.

“I love you too,” he yawned, “I’ll never regret you,” he said sleepily. “And I’ll never, _ever_ get bored of you, you git,” he muttered.

 “I will never get bored of you too,” he whispered.

Draco only hummed in response before drifting off to sleep.

Harry snuggled even closer to him and beamed giddily before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment thing, really. I got inspired with the 'innocent Draco' thing that was going on on Tumblr and I decided to write this. Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! xx


End file.
